


Logical Conclusions

by FancifulRivers



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: L and Light come home with a pet.Or two. Or three. Or-





	Logical Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt, from otpprompts: "Imagine your OTP adopting a kitten together and not being able to decide which one so they end up coming home with two… Or three or four."

"You know Watari is going to kill us both, right?" Light asked dryly. L sniffed, holding the cardboard box full of precious cargo closer to his chest. Light had already tried to carry it for him, but had been met with a defensive hiss.

"Watari will understand," L said in a haughty voice. His fingers clenched defensively around the box. "After all, it is not every day that-"

"The lady said they'd all find loving homes," Light interrupted. He knew he couldn't really talk. He could have put his foot down. He couldn't. Not when L looked up at him, with those wide, dark-circled eyes. L so rarely asked for things that weren't sweets. An ice cream cone, a piece of strawberry cake... Light could argue those away all day long, especially after Watari and he had tag-teamed the detective with facts about dentistry.

"She cannot guarantee that," L snapped, bringing Light back to the present. "You and I both know there is at  _least_ a fifty percent chance-"

"Really?" Light asked, rubbing his forehead with one hand. "Don't bring percentages into this. You know how I feel about percentages."

"You know I'm right," L mumbled.

"Isn't it enough that I agreed?" Light asked, slumping against the wall of the elevator. L's face softened and he shifted nearer, careful not to jostle the box. Light leaned over, capturing his boyfriend's lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. A tiny sound echoed from inside the box and they flew apart, nearly identical blushes staining their faces, as the elevator doors opened.

Watari waited for them. He openly groaned when he saw the cardboard box.

"What is it now?" He asked. His gaze seemed to promise retribution when it met Light's. Light cringed.

"You've always said that L should get a pet," he hedged. L beamed at him, carefully unfolding the flaps of the box.

Five fluffy orange kittens met Watari's shocked eyes.

" _Five_?" Watari asked weakly.

"The lady at the pet shop said that they are all from the same litter," L provided helpfully.

"They make him happy," Light added, speaking as fast as he could.

"Just get inside," Watari sighed.

L smiled serenely as he carried his box of kittens to their new home. Watari snagged Light's elbow.

"Not you," Watari said. "You, come with me first."

_Damn it,_ Light thought.


End file.
